Beginnings
by NixRising
Summary: Thane and Shepard finally get together, with a bit of humor and a lot of physical attraction. Rated M for adult content.


Anya Shepard frantically pushed the elevator button until the doors whooshed open then practically dove into the elevator pretending that she didn't see Thane stepping out of his quarters and heading toward her as she intently stared at the control panel willing the doors to close before he could make it to her. With a large sigh of relief she looked up as the doors closed in Thane's face, she had just enough time to note the look of annoyance on his face, or maybe he was feeling ill, really who could tell what the Drell's expression meant.

So far Anya had done a good job of giving Thane the slip, actually an excellent job considering how small the ship was but it was getting harder and harder or maybe Thane was getting better at finding her, either way the last week had been full of several near misses. She had no doubt now that he was trying to talk with her, she could no longer pretend that all these recent near misses were just coincidence and really it's not that she was actively avoiding a confrontation with him, she is Commander "bring it on" Shepard, after all, it's just that she really wasn't ready to face Thane alone. The truth was that Thane Krios scared the hell out of her. Not due to his reputation as the galaxy's best assassin or because of the intense silent stare he gives to people as they move around him but because of her own unpredictable reaction to him. After his recruitment mission on Illium, when she first watched him in action, first heard that voice, and first shook his hand Anya had been running like a scared pyjak any time Thane was within 20 feet of her. The touch of the Drell's soft, fine leather smooth skin had sent a definite, electric shock through her. Combined with his firm grip and deep, gravelly voice, her nipples actually peaked, thank the skies for heavy, concealing armor. While Commander Shepard might have no problem storming into a room full of AI's or mercs bent on killing her, the thought of being in a small space with a man that could send her emotions in a tail spin with just a look or a word, emotions that she typically didn't experience, ever, was terrifying. Anya wasn't sure how to handle her reactions to him and this was a first for her, none of her past relationships had put her on edge the way that just Thane's handshake had so she couldn't imagine how she'd react if he tried to put his arms around her or skies forbid, kiss her, not that he would, of course, but oh if he did. The thought of Thane tilting his head and lowering his lips towards her had Anya suppressing a shiver and making a mad dash to her private quarters where she was sure to be safe from any chance encounters.

"Damn that woman," Thane thought to himself as the elevator doors closed in his face and not for the first time that week. There was no way it was just bad timing again, she was definitely avoiding him and he wanted to know why because it was starting to irritate him. Having always been a solitary individual he was glad to have been given Life Support for his quarters and then left alone for the first few days, he'd even appreciated it. It had been some time since he had lived and worked so closely with so many people and never had he worked with so many different species before so he felt the need for his privacy and space even more than usual. However, after about two weeks on board the Normandy, Thane began to notice that the Commander did a lot of visiting with her crew and with the squad she had recruited. She knew everyone's name, asked about their families and checked on their well being often, except for him. She had not said more than four words to him since his arrival on the ship and those had consisted of "uh, I gotta go" as she practically ran out of Med Bay when he was headed in. It couldn't be because he was an alien, Thane had watched her with the Turian and she clearly had no issues with him not being human, in fact she seemed to seek out his company more than any of the humans on the ship. He had also seen her deep in conversation with Solus, their heads bent close together as they discussed some new tech or other, hell she even seemed comfortable enough with the Krogan to punch him in the shoulder and call him a blood thirsty space tick when he would say something unnecessarily violent. Normally Thane wouldn't think much of this, he was used to people giving him a wide berth, something about his reputation as the best assassin in the known universe making people cautious. However, he had watched Shepard in action and wouldn't think that someone who was an assassin by trade would be much of an issue for her. Of course none of the reasons mattered, the real problem was he could not get the memory of his reaction to their first meeting out of his head and for a Drell with their perfect recall that could become a real distraction. As he stood praying over the body of the Asari he had been hired to kill, he heard Shepard's voice and it caused him to falter for a moment, so small a hesitation no one else would have noticed but her simple "Hello?" and his reaction to it, truly surprised him. He barely even remembered what he said after that, he just knew that he had to take time to compose himself before approaching her or even really looking at her so he began to give some random lecture on measuring people. He had been right, one look into her vivid green eyes and he knew that he was in trouble, for a brief moment Thane had even considered turning Shepard down and walking away but running from a challenge had never been his way. Of course, once he and the Commander had reached an agreement and shook hands on it he knew there would be no walking away and no turning back. Thane felt that simple hand shake to his core and as he looked into the Commander's eyes he was sure he had seen a flicker of recognition in her eyes before she dropped his hand.

Although, now that it had been two weeks with no interaction Thane was beginning to doubt his assessment of her reaction to that meeting and to think himself foolish for imagining things. Part of the difficulty in working with so many different species was not being able to read their facial expressions and body language correctly. Thane had already barely avoided several potentially embarrassing encounters when he misinterpreted a human's smirk as a grimace of pain and began preparing to inject them with some medi-gel before rushing them to the doctor. So Thane had been using his down time on the Normandy to study human emotions and reactions using holo vids and video surveillance archives and now that he thought about it he was almost positive that the look he saw on the Commanders face today as the elevator doors closed was one of pure terror. With a small smile on his face, Thane took off in pursuit of the elusive Commander sure she wouldn't be able to hide from him forever.

It turned out that Thane had seriously underestimated the Commander's determination to avoid him, another week passed with no sightings before he got a call from EDI requesting his presence in the briefing room. After EDI informed him that the meeting was with Mordin and the Commander, he felt a flash of excitement which was quickly followed by concern as he was pretty sure there was no way Shepard would be asking to see him unless the ship was about to go down or something equally as dire.

Thane entered the briefing room to find Mordin and Shepard discussing Tuchanka and the likelihood of them being able to just land and walk in without a fight, Mordin seemed particularly agitated, which for the constantly animated Salarian was saying something. It was Mordin who looked up first and greeted Thane while Shepard took several long moments before facing him fully, taking this opportunity to grab the upper hand, Thane spoke first, "You wanted to see me, Commander" he said with a wry smile, knowing full well that she likely only called him because she had no choice. Given the slight narrowing of her eyes, Shepard didn't miss his meaning but she said only "yes, Mordin has requested some assistance in a personal matter regarding a former assistant and since it will involve us heading down to Tuchanka, there is a good chance we will have to force our way past some Krogan in the process. I want a sniper on hand to take them out before they can get close enough to charge."

Not ready to let her off the hook, Thane asked, "isn't this something you would normally take Garrus on?" With a slight frown Shepard replied "normally but he went on the last two missions with me and I think he might need a rest," and before Thane could say anything, Mordin chimed in with "plus, when Shepard spoke to him about this a couple of hours ago, Garrus mentioned that he had some important calibrations to finish." Thane could've hugged Solus for the look on Shepard's face alone and with a barely suppressed grin said "should I be offended that it took you so long to consider me as the next best option?" Shepard didn't answer she just turned to Mordin and said "let's go" before heading past Thane and out of the briefing room. As Mordin passed him, Thane quietly asked, "what's wrong with the Commander's face, it seems to be turning red?"

Well shit, now she was blushing and she would've liked to say it was from anger but it wasn't, nothing but embarrassment here. She couldn't lie to herself any longer, he knew she had been avoiding him and she was pretty sure he knew why. Anya muttered under her breath as she stalked to the shuttle "damn Garrus and his calibrations, how out of sync can an unused weapons systems get anyway." Actually she suspected from his cryptic comment about "it doing her some good to take someone else" that he noticed she had been avoiding Thane as well. That thought brought her up short, if Garrus had figured it out then probably most of the others on board had too. "Damn it, this is all your fault," Anya turned to Thane who was close on her heels and pointed her finger at him, before turning back and entering the shuttle, a bemused Thane following closely behind her. As she got herself settled it was clear to her that she would have to prove to Thane and everyone else on board that she hadn't been purposefully avoiding him, Commander Shepard was no coward and now she would have to demonstrate that.

As the shuttle headed planet side, the three did one last weapons check and made what plans they could, of course since they didn't know what they would find when they arrived on Tuchanka the essence of their plans involved shooting fast and running for the shuttle if it all went to hell, with Krogans anything was possible. While they waited to dock Anya decided to put her new "all Thane, all the time" policy into action and made sure to brush against him as she stepped past him out of the shuttle and if her hand accidentally brushed and maybe gave a small squeeze to his ridiculously taut ass in the process who would notice? Thinking to her self "whose the coward now," she turned her head slightly and gave him wink before moving in front of Mordin to confront the Overcaptain and his goons who were already pulling out weapons and stepping forward. She sighed inwardly, "now to make herself pay attention to the moody Krogans when the whole left side of her body was still tingling and her mind had moved well past a simple brush against a rock hard ass encased in smooth leather."

Thane stood in the entry of the shuttle for a full 30 seconds after Shepard walked away, trying to decide what Shepard's actions meant, if it was a way to get back at him for their meeting in the briefing room or if she had had a sudden and complete change of heart. As unlikely as it seemed he was really hoping for the change of heart, he didn't think he could explain the concept of revenge to his cock which had just made his already tight leather pants impossibly tighter.

It seemed that the Overcaptain had been told to let them pass with no trouble, he even pointed them in the direction of the Chief Scout so already the mission was going better than expected, Anya hadn't really had much hope that this one would be successful. In fact she was still pretty sure that one of them would be leaving here with some new scars at the least.

They found the Chief Scout just as easy to talk to and after promises to keep their eyes open for a missing scout they were on their way to the old hospital the Chief Scout said was Clan Weyrloc's current location. Of course, Anya made sure to sit as close to Thane as possible in their borrowed Tomkah transport, going so far as to press her right thigh against his left one and lean her upper body into his a bit. Outwardly all she got from him was a steady look but she decided to assume that this was the Drell way of looking turned on, while making a mental note to read up on Drell expressions when she got back to the Normandy. In the past she had no problem attracting a man or getting him into her bed but it wasn't because she was particularly good at flirting it was more because she was "The Commander Shepard " and up to now that had been her best and only pick up line. Of course, she had never felt the need to use looks or touches to interest a man in the past but for some reason and for the first time in her life Thane made her very aware of her lack of femininity even though he had never given any indication that it was a problem for him. Her current thoughts caused her to realize how off balance and unsettled being around Thane made her and how uncharacteristic it was for her. It also made her realize how little she liked her current train of thought which caused her to scoot away from Thane a bit and give him a dirty look to which he responded with another steady look before he giving her a small smile.

The Tomkah stopped and the three of them vaulted out, they had only gone a few feet when a couple of klixen came rushing at them. Some more klixen, a few varren, and several vorcha later and Thane calmly stated "well I guess that sets the tone for this mission."

"Yes given the pyros and the boom-squad present I would say the Blood Pack really doesn't want us in that hospital," Mordin agreed.

As they fought their way closer to the hospital entrance, Thane's calm demeanor masked the fact that he was anything but calm inside. This being the first mission he'd been included in he hadn't realized the risks that Shepard took in her fights. It appeared that part of the way she had managed to keep all of her teammates alive so far was by throwing herself in front of flying bullets while keeping her teammates well behind cover. It had taken all he had to stay back as she directed, he had been sure he was about to watch her fall more than once. Not that he wasn't impressed by her fighting skills, her accuracy with the sniper rifle almost matched his and her intensity during the fight was exciting to watch but each time her shields took a hit or he saw her jump out of cover and take an enemy head-on he felt his heart stutter and his breath stop. It was several long minutes later before they made it to the hospital's outer door and Thane was able to start breathing normally again. Struggling to regain his composure while Shepard hacked into the outer door and led them into the hospital, he couldn't stop himself from running his hand down her left arm as she moved past him, finding he needed the contact to convince himself she was ok, which given the fact that she was wearing heavy armor and walking and talking normally meant he earned the odd look she gave him.

"Pull yourself together," Thane mentally scolded himself, if he wasn't careful this would be his first and last mission and all of a sudden he wasn't sure if he would be able to let her leave the ship on life threatening missions in the future without him.

Anya was unknowingly having a similar issue, she knew going into this mission that she was going to have to take extra care with Mordin, he was much more dangerous than most would believe by looking at him but face to face combat with Krogan would be a bit too rough for him. However, as they exited the shuttle and the klixen, varren, and vorcha began to come at them she kept having flashes of Thane laying face down, lifeless. This caused her to take more risks than she usually would and had her directing him to stay behind cover, which he thankfully followed but she knew she couldn't keep that up. A man like Thane, excellent at his craft, used to making his own decisions, would quickly chafe at that kind of treatment. Besides she had too much respect and need for his skills not to utilize him so she would need to get over her sudden and inexplicable desire to keep him safe at all costs. They were not people in safe jobs, her life and that of her squad mates had never been safe, and it had never been a problem before, so she needed to figure out how to keep it from being a problem now. All she knew was that when Thane touched her arm she felt it through her armor and she was glad for it, had needed it without knowing it, and didn't that just freak her out.

After passing a dead human near the entrance who had obviously been made to suffer before dying, then left like nothing more than trash on the floor, the trio came to a room where they were quickly joined by a Clan Weyrloc representative who seemed a bit delusional in Anya's opinion. Not particularly interested in listening to him talk about the glories of his Clan she set him on fire, a move which earned a small chuckle from Thane but seemed to piss the rest of the Krogan's buddies off leading to a fight where the bad guys seemed to never end. Since the three of them barely had time to take cover before the shots began Anya had to watch Thane narrowly miss getting singed no less than three times in the first 60 seconds but he so deftly avoided injury that her apprehension began to fade and she began to enjoy watching him in action, in fact when he vaulted over a crate for cover she could see his muscles flex through his leather and actually felt herself getting wet, "well it's official , there's clearly something wrong with me to be this turned on right now," Anya thought to herself, only when Mordin replied, "actually it is quite common for people to experience intense feelings of excitement and arousal when they are facing a life or death situation" she realized that she must have said it out loud. Her face turning red for the second time in one day she quickly looked at Thane to see if he could hear Mordin going on about the rush of endorphins in battle mimicking those that occur during arousal but it appeared that he was staying focused on the battle at hand, like she should be. She breathed a sigh of relief as she unleashed her Reave biotic on an approaching Vorcha and did her best to tune Mordin out.

"Sweet goddess, would Mordin not shut up about arousal and sexual desires," Thane thought to himself. He wasn't sure what started the Salarians' lesson in the middle of a heated fight but he sure as hell was ready for it to end. Thane had been doing pretty good at keeping his mind on the mission and off how good Shepard's ass looked when she walked but Mordin going on and on about it being perfectly normal to be turned on when one is about to die ensured that Shepard naked was all Thane was currently thinking about and he didn't want to have to explain to anyone back on the ship that he allowed Shepard to get hit because he was too busy thinking about bending her over the crate he was using for cover instead of paying attention to the seemingly endless wave of Blood Pack that were coming their way. Thane felt some gratification when he heard Shepard snap at Mordin that she got the idea and maybe they could all just concentrate on the enemy right now, it was good to know that he might not be the only one being affected by the Salarians impromptu and disconcerting lecture.

The number of enemies finally slowed and then halted and they were able to move into the next area where Shepard expected to meet more Krogan but all they came across was the mutilated body of a rare Krogan female, and then the alive but drugged missing scout whom she had to forcefully convince to save himself. As they approached yet another closed door, Shepard watched Thane out of the corner of her eye as he walked next to her and felt herself starting to relax next to him. Watching him in action, his strength and fluidity, seeing his barely perceptible smile when things go boom, noting the intensity in his large, expressive eyes anytime she touched him, accidentally or otherwise, made her realize that her fears about an emotional attachment where irrelevant, the attachment was clearly already there and nothing would change that. Always being one to recognize and accept that some things are out of your control Anya decided right there to quit fighting it and give in to the almost overwhelming feelings the assassin caused in her. As the door opened and she moved to walk in ahead of Thane she turned to him and with a small shake of her head she brushed her hand down his cheek, gave him a small smile and moved into what looked like a large, multi-level atrium, thinking to herself "poor guy doesn't know what he's in for." Shepard had never been accused of being easy to get along with.

Shocked by Shepard's caress and thrown by the smile on her face, Thane didn't have the time to decide what it meant because as soon as she stepped into the next room Blood Pack members began firing on them and Krogan starting coming out of the cracks. As he placed himself next to and a bit in front of her, hoping she wouldn't notice that he was trying to shield her and took aim, Shepard gave a sudden exhilarated laugh as she hit the explosive crates on the bridge that the Krogan where rushing across and he couldn't help but join in. Soon all three of them were firing and laughing and keeping score on who had the most kills. Even Mordin who Thane would've thought above such uncivilized entertainment high fived him when the last Krogan broke into pieces from his cryo blast. As they headed toward the stairs on the opposite side of the atrium Thane noticed that Shepard's smile stayed in place and as she fell into step next to him she brushed against him and her smile grew wider. Not sure what to make of her uncharacteristic and almost playful behavior he did what he'd been wanting to do since this mission started and leaned into her as they walked, his arm drifting down her back, his own smile growing.

His smile lasted through the Varren and the next couple of Krogan but faded quickly as the Chief of Weyrloc came at them with several of his clan as back-up. Mordin went down during the fight and Shepard ran out to protect him, rushing straight at the Chief as he charged her. Thane's heart actually stopped for a few seconds as he focused on the sight of her standing firm in front of the towering, massive Krogan and didn't start again until the Chief was down. Considering it took a combination of his warp and her reave, a massive amount of bullets and what felt like many long minutes he was kind of surprised he was still functioning normally as they revived Mordin and prepared to move on because he was a mess on the inside and found himself fighting a fierce internal battle to keep his mouth shut and not yell at her for taking such a risk. Thane was barely able to contain himself and he knew there was no way he was going to be able to keep silent about it once they got back to the ship and he got Shepard alone, which he made a vow to himself was going to happen as soon as possible once this mission was over.

For her part when Anya saw Mordin go down and Thane start to move out of cover to get to him she did the only thing she could think of, she threw herself in the path of a charging Krogan. The hit was hard and left her dazed and she knew there would be bruises to show for it once she got back and got her armor off. If she was going to pursue a relationship with Thane she was going to have to get herself under control, she could not allow her feelings for Thane to affect her leadership or her judgment and she knew that she was going to need all of her squad members in the upcoming battles, so keeping him chained to her bed from now on out wasn't going to be an option. As they neared the door to what she hoped was finally the lab/prison of Maelon, Mordin's old assistant, Shepard realized that for the first time she was faced with a problem which she had no idea how to resolve but as she looked back at Thane who was reloading his rifle she knew that she would figure it out, now that she had decided to accept her feelings for Thane she wasn't going to back down. Taking a few breaths and one last look at Thane she let Mordin take the lead as they walked through the open door into the lab.

They had located Maelon and discovered that he was there performing horrible experiments on living subjects of his own free will. As they headed back to the shuttle Shepard mused that for all his intelligence and his ability for complex thoughts that she could barely follow at times Mordin was at heart a simple man who could always be counted on to follow logic and not let his personal or emotional attachments affect his decisions regarding actions that needed to be taken for the greater good of a mission. Truthfully she was thankful for that because she hadn't been comfortable with the thought of letting Maelon go and was glad Mordin felt the same way choosing to execute him for his crimes. The three made it back to the shuttle without further incident and Shepard watched the two of them sit down and strap themselves in. As she slowly climbed in the shuttle after them and moved to sit next to Thane she found that although she was somewhat troubled by the outcome of their mission and the discovery of Maelon's madness she was mostly just exhausted. Now that the action was done and the adrenaline was wearing off Anya was finding it hard to keep her head up, plus the bruises she predicted earlier where already forming and it felt like it was going to be a lot worse than she originally thought. As the shuttle lifted up Shepard did something she had never done in front of any of her squad before, she leaned, however slightly into Thane for support and willed the shuttle to move faster.

Although he was glad for the contact, Thane was a bit worried when he felt Anya lean into him, the move was so slight he doubted Mordin even noticed but as the best assassin in the galaxy Thane had spent decades learning to read people and the movements they made, no matter how small, and he had never seen Shepard show any kind of fatigue or vulnerability in front of any of her crew members, no matter how hard the mission had been. Of course, given how he felt after this one he wouldn't have been surprised if she had curled up in her seat and fallen right to sleep. While all the squad members had been on one or two difficult missions Shepard had been on them all, sometimes with no rest time in between. After spending this time with her he understood that it was by choice that she went on all of the missions and it was something he had noticed in her behavior on board the ship. She did everything she could to protect her crew and her squad and did everything in her power to make their lives as good as they could be in this dangerous time and now he suspected that she was driving herself to exhaustion to do it. Knowing that she would never let him take any of the burden from her in front of the others and understanding that it had to be that way, Thane looked down at Anya, returned her lean and promised himself that if he couldn't ease her burden in public he would do what he could to ease it when they were alone together.

Thankfully the debriefing and equipment clean-up after the Tuchanka trip was relatively quick and Anya found herself alone in her quarters just a couple of hours after the shuttle docked on the Normandy. Thane and Mordin had both retired to their rooms to rest and clean-up about an hour ago and while a big part of her wanted to head straight to Life Support to talk to Thane she had decided she needed to clean herself up first. It turned out to be a good decision, even she was amazed at the number and sizes of the bruises that hit from the Weyrloc Chief left on her. Due to her "rebuild" she was tougher than the average human but apparently that didn't really matter when one was tossed around like a suitless Volus by a rampaging Krogan. Anya had just concluded that she should take some meds and get some rest before heading out to see anyone and was walking naked to her bed when the door to her quarters opened without warning. She spun to face the intruder while casting about for the nearest weapon when she saw Thane standing there with a look of shock on his face. Anya put her arms down and waited for Thane to say something, not concerned about her nudity but conscious of how bad the bruises looked against her pale skin. Some small part of her that she didn't recognize was actually worried that he wouldn't find her attractive like this and was wishing that she hadn't been wounded for the first time he was seeing her naked. Unsure what to do Anya waited for Thane to make a move.

Not sure if she would let him in the room if he asked, Thane bypassed the security on Shepard's door, making a mental note to improve her entirely too easy to override system, and stepped into her quarters, walked past her desk then stopped in his tracks. He had caught Anya walking to her bed, naked and covered in bruises and he was stunned. Before this moment Thane thought himself a better person, one with control over his baser side and he would've liked to say that the bruises were all he noticed, were what made him speechless but it would've been a lie. He thought she looked good in armor but it didn't compare to the lithe, muscled form in front of him and now that he was seeing her breasts uncovered for the first time he was even finding that he had a sudden, very strong urge to explore them more closely something he hadn't thought he would feel as Drell females didn't have breasts to speak of and prior to this moment he had never thought much about them. Of course now all he could do was stare at them and he was having a surprisingly hard time pulling his eyes away.

With a small smile and a shake of her head, Anya cleared her throat. It took a couple of tries before Thane was able to pull his gaze up and when he did her smile turned into a grin, the look on his face was one of surprise and if she had to guess awe, at least she was hoping it was that and not disgust, she still hadn't had a chance to research Drell facial expressions. She stepped closer to him to grab the towel she had thrown on the couch as she'd walked past it on the way to her bed and his dark eyes darkened even further. The almost predatory look that came on his face sent actual tremors through her and her voice came out much huskier than usual when she said his name, "Thane, I..," Anya completely lost her train of thought when she saw his pupils dilate and his lips part on an audible intake of breath.

Thane could smell Anya's arousal and the deeper octave of her voice when she said his name sent a jolt of excitement straight to his rapidly thickening cock. He stepped closer to her, closing the distance between them, slowly took the towel from her unresisting hands and dropped it to the floor, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I came up her to make sure you were ok and I see that you are not but now that I am here I do not think I can leave without at least tasting you first," he ran his hand up her arm and brushed her chin with his thumb as he moved his hand around to the back of her head, grasping her hair and tilting her head back slightly.

"I'm fine, the bruises are nothing to worry about," Anya answered breathlessly, "I don't even notice them," which wasn't a lie at this point, all she could focus on was Thane pulling closer and lowering his head.

"I promise, I'll be careful, my siha," Thane breathed as he lowered his mouth. "Not to careful, I hope," Anya moaned as he finally made contact with a growl at her words. His hand in her hair kept her head immobile while he used his other hand to clasp her back and pull her tightly into his body.

Anya wasn't sure if it was the hallucinatory effects from Thane's saliva which she had read about in a story from a recent copy of Fornax or not but Thane's kiss had an almost stunning effect on her and along with her surprise and excitement over how forceful Thane was being she felt her legs go weak and she probably would've have fallen if he weren't holding her so tightly. Thane was always so controlled and serene that a small part of her had been afraid he would not be able to let go of his control and as he pressed her body further into him while he bent her back to gain better access to her breasts she realized what a shame that would've been.

Thane had never felt this close to completely losing control before, as he took his mouth off Anya's dusky pink, swollen nipple just long enough to shift his body and sweep her into his arms he barely remembered to take care of her bruises as he carried her to the bed, setting her slowly down at the last second instead of the wild toss he had been about to do. Having never seen a naked and aroused human female before Thane was amazed at how erotic and sexy he found it, the flushed smooth skin, the rounded curves, the small diamond shaped patch of hair covering her swollen sex, it was all incredibly inviting to him and he found himself staring, making sure that this memory of Anya spread out before him looking tousled and panting lightly would forever be imprinted in his perfect memory.

"Thane," Anya started. "Yes Siha?" Thane interrupted as he continued to stare at her with his lips slightly parted, "either you take your clothes off and join me here or I'll rip them off of you." she finished. With a small chuckle, Thane replied "is that an order Commander," as he began to take his loose cotton tunic and pants set off. When he was finally disrobed, Anya drew in a breath at the site of his smooth muscled skin and her eyes followed his perfect form down only to stop at his proudly upright, gorgeous green cock and even though she wouldn't have thought it was possible Anya felt another rush of wetness as she noticed the slight curve at the end of Thane's lightly ridged member.

Thane was undone by the renewed rush of arousal that he watched overcome Anya and with the last shred of his self-control he joined her on the bed, slowly crawling over her until he was above her his lips lowering to take her mouth again, "Siha" he warned "if you continue to touch me like that," referring to the hands she had begun to run down his chest, "then I am afraid I will not be able to hold back and may hurt you further, which I do not want to do," he finished on a moan when he saw the challenge in her eyes as her hands continued downward and closed, none to gently over him and squeezed.

At her actions Thane grabbed her left breast and rolled then softly pinched her nipple as he took the right breast in his mouth and rolled it around his tongue. Whatever the properties of his saliva were they caused her skin to tingle and made his actions so pleasurable they were almost too much too bear. Anya pressed her chest up into his hand and mouth as she continued to stroke him, paying special attention to the smooth tip, his skin felt like the finest leather and she couldn't get enough of the feel of him in her hands. Thane continued his ministrations on her chest with his mouth but began to move his hand which had been squeezing her nipple downward and Anya caught her breath as his hand slowly caressed her slightly curved belly then moved to cover her impossibly wet sex.

The warmth that hit Thane's hand as he cupped Anya was one of the best things he had ever felt and it prompted him to move his fused digits to her entrance and enter her slowly. Watching her reaction and hearing the sounds she made almost caused him to come right there. He continued to watched her face while he moved his finger in and out, then groaned loudly when Anya grabbed his wrist and began to move his hand faster while pushing his digits in further, "less careful, assassin" she breathed as her panting grew more harsh. Anya met Thanes eyes as she drew attention to her own hand which she took off his cock and moved to the small bit of swollen flesh above the area where his hand was pumping. She began to rub the small nub herself however, seeing the effect it was having on her Thane quickly took over with his second hand and stared in rapt attention as she closed her eyes and threw her head back when he increased the pressure and began to move his fingers in circles over her flesh.

"Thane," Anya gasped as she writhed under him, lifting her hips up into his hand, her one hand tightening on his cock and increasing the friction as he she moved her hand up and down while the other hand moved to stroke her own breasts, then with a small cry a fresh burst of wetness hit Thane's hand and her body tensed and stilled for a few seconds, she opened her eyes and met his hot gaze, the look on her face was something he knew he would never forget, even without his eidetic memory. Anya suddenly grabbed his hands and moved them out of the way, once again raising her hips as she guided his cock into her swollen pussy. Once he was poised at the entrance, Anya grabbed his hips and brought him into her, hard and deep. They both cried out at the sensation as she wrapped her legs around his waist and Thane began a punishing rhythm forcing small cries from each of them with each deep thrust into her.

Thane pounded harder into Anya as he felt the pressure increasing and his dick impossibly swelling even more inside her, he felt like he couldn't get deep enough even though Anya sheathed him fully he wanted more, halting his movements for a second Thane wrapped his arms around Anya and flipped them around so that she was on top of him, her long hair wild around her face, her eyes looking drugged, and a small, almost feral smile on her face. She placed her hands on his chest and began to push herself up and down on him, slamming his cock deep inside her on each downward stroke. The sensations were incredible to Thane, the warm heat and tight muscles surrounding him brought him to the brink of release and when Anya leaned over him to grind her lips into his and began to move her lower body so that her sensitive flesh rubbed against the base of him with each drive down he exploded into her, grabbing her hips in a bruising grip and holding her down tightly impaled on his dick as he pumped his seed into her with a cry of release.

Anya yelled out as Thane held her still, the strength of her second release taking her by surprise as the small movements of the curved tip held within her caused ripples of pleasure to radiate throughout her body. Once Thane relaxed his grip Anya collapsed on his chest breathing heavily listening to Thane's own heavy breathing and enjoying the feel of his slowly softening cock still deep within her body. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that before Thane slipped out of her and with a sigh slowly turned them both so that they were laying on their sides looking at each other. Anya stared at his face and mentally kicked herself for avoiding him for so long, now that she knew what she had been missing she couldn't even remember her reasons for avoiding him in the first place. Laying there she gently ran her hands along the crest on the sides of his head as she drifted between sleep and wakefulness with a small smile on her face when Thane spoke, "you know Siha that area you are touching is very sensitive, in fact it is one of our primary erogenous zones."

"Yes, I know" Anya replied, "I read that… somewhere," she wasn't ready to admit that all her knowledge of Drell sexual practices came from Fornax just yet.

"Well in that case you should know that there will be consequences to running our hands along them," he continued.

"Really?" Anya responded "what type of consequences" she asked in a breathy, almost expectant tone.

"Hmmm, tell me Siha what is this area of your body called," Thane asked as he moved his hand down between her legs, found her still swollen nub, and began to lightly rub it.

With a catch in her breath Anya found she was barely able to respond as he increased the pressure, "it's the clitoris" she finally got out on a gasp.

"And would you say it is one of the human females primary erogenous zones," Thane teased since he could tell by her reaction that it was. Her only response this time was a darkening of her eyes and a small nod. Thane leaned in to kiss her as he continued to tease her clitoris and spoke "do you know what Drell love to have someone do to their crests?" he asked. Anya gave a mute nod no, too caught up in his hands and his lips to voice a response. "We love it when someone runs their lips over them," Anya's eyes widen and her breathing increased as he went on " I wonder if it is the same for your clitoris" he finished with a wicked grin as he pushed her to her back and slowly began to move down, his lips blazing a trail along her sensitive flesh. As Thane made his way down her body Anya's last coherent thoughts were of all the obstacles she and Thane would face in trying to make a relationship work when there lives were so precarious but oh was it going to be worth it.


End file.
